The Ritual
by OnyNMuss
Summary: June Moon meets the Enchantress. But the witch doesn't want to meet her acquaintance, she wants her body, in more ways than one. (Smut)
1. Chapter 1

" _June…_ "

Dr. June Moon had just fallen into a cavern. Her knee was skinned, but otherwise she was better than she expected to be. But she must've hit her head or something, since she seems to be hearing her name echo throughout the chamber.

" _June…_ "

There it was again. A slow one-eighty degree turn later, June found herself facing an altar. There were four little statues on it. All the same size, but with different symbols and faces. If her contact was correct, these were idols made to trap sorcerers that were once worshipped as deities back in ancient times. How ancient was up to debate, but that was what archeology was for. It was also at that moment that Dr. Moon felt like bashing her head against the rock wall, angry over her realization that she didn't acquire the means to call anyone for help. She figured she was close enough to the nearest town, so why worry?

" _June…_ "

Once again, the voice called to her. Its hypnotic sounds pushed June into carefully approaching the altar. Specifically, she went for the idol with the headdress shaped like a crescent moon. Something about it was so alluring that she just had to take it in her hand. She didn't mean for what happened next to happen. Examining it, she must've pushed the head of the idol back harder than she intended. It came off. And from the neck emerged black smoke.

Instinctively, June spun around to face...something. From the shadows of the cave wall, she saw two burning red dots. Eyes. They came closer, revealing that they belonged to a scraggly, stringy-haired woman in scantily revealing chainmail underwear with bead necklaces and bracelets on her neck and wrists respectively. She was filthy, her hands almost completely covered in something similar to dirt or soot. Tribal tattoos adorned her spotty skin. But most unnerving for June was her face. It was hers. The stranger had June Moon's face. And on that face was something not unlike desire.

"What a beautiful girl you are, June Moon," hissed the being.

June suddenly felt as if she was in danger, but she was frozen in place. "Who are you?" she asked nervously.

The being vanished in a puff of smoke. June daren't move. The breath on her neck made her heart skip a beat. The next thing she knew, the being was right behind her, resting her chin on June's left shoulder. Their cheeks were touching, and the being was gently caressing hers with hers.

"Such a beautiful, pretty girl," she said. "I have had many names, June Moon. Many names and many worshippers. I had a real name once. But I abandoned it once I discovered my dark destiny." The being's arms were suddenly and softly wrapped around June's body. "I was called the Enchantress."

The Enchantress put her lips to June's ear. Nibbles and licks came afterwards, much to June's confusion. The entity's hands were now stroking across June's chest, from her belly to her breasts. Despite how dirty her hands were, nothing was smeared on June's shirt. The doctor whimpered, trying to hold back a moan. The Enchantress's touch was stimulating.

"Wh-what are you doing?" asked June softly.

The Enchantress was now kissing June's neck. "You have been chosen, June Moon. Now is the ritual." She squeezed June's breasts, finally eliciting a sound from the archeologist.

The ancient being appeared in front of June and took hold of her face. She pulled it close and locked lips. The kiss felt unnatural to June, but she was hypnotized, invested. She kissed the witch back, ignore the fact that she was making out with her identical twin. The kiss soon went from slow and sensual to tense and passionate. Tongues wrestle as hands rubbed across backsides. June was now fully moaning into each long kiss, but the Enchantress remained silent save for her erratic breathing.

The next she knew, June was now on the floor of the cave, the Enchantress looming over her as she planted more tongue-filled kisses and dissolved her shirt and bra. She released June's lips, though for a moment the archeologist was left leaning towards her, begging for more of the witch's mouth. The Enchantress slinked down June's chest, her hands going from her face to her nipples. She slowly rubbed across them with her palms as she moved to kiss June's belly. Still she moved lower as she planted them until her face was at June's crotch. June sat up, staring as the witch caressed her area with her cheek, like a cat against a leg. With a touch of her finger, June's pants vanished into smoke.

The Enchantress buried her face into June's panties, feeling its wetness. "Yes, this will do," she smirked as she disintegrated them with a touch. With haste, the witch got to lapping at June's slit. The archeologist gasped and began moaning louder and louder with each lick. Soon enough, the Enchantress has stopped licking all together and began sucking on June's clit. She was practically kissing the doctor's lower lips at this point.

The combination of massage by lips and tongue was driving June over the edge. Her hips were bucking and her body was writhing. She was panting and yelping. In between her euphoric yells, she looked at the one pleasuring her. The Enchantress was staring at her with intensity, her eyes burned into June's mind as she assaulted her sex. The look was quizzical at best, and June, for a split second, wondered what was going through her lover's mind. But concentration on that thought shattered as June screamed and fell back onto the ground, riding out her orgasm. Her entire body shuddered as she came in the Enchantress's mouth. The witch continued sucking on June's slit for a minute or so, eventually letting it go with a loud smack sound that echoed throughout the cavern.

June panted as she laid on the cavern ground, ignoring its wet, cold surface. The Enchantress crawled up June's body until their faces were parallel to each other. June leaned up and kissed the witch, wanting more of what the sorceress could give her. But the Enchantress did not return the kiss. Instead, she stared into June's eyes with a blank expression.

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" asked June, who reached for the witch's breasts and groped them. Still, the Enchantress didn't give any reaction, even as June slid her hands to her rear and rubbed her cheeks. June was begging for another round, but the ancient witch was refusing to oblige.

"The ritual is done," the Enchantress said, a distorted echo in her voice.

June blinked, and found herself against a corner of the cavern. She was in a fetal position, her pants and panties were at ankle levels, and her hand was over her wet vagina. Her fingers felt wet. For a moment, June wondered what had happened. Her mind raced with theories as she glanced at the broken idol she had held a moment before. Perhaps there was a hallucinagen in it that caused her to imagine everything that had happened? Maybe there was some kind of pheromone in the hallucinagen that caused her to...well…

It was at that moment that something came over her. A kind of force had pushed her to whisper the name of the one in her apparent fantasy.

" _Enchantress…_ "

The one who said it was June Moon. The one who rose to her feet afterwards was the Enchantress, free to roam the Earth once more.

"Come on then, June Moon," muttered the Enchantress as she felt up her body, feeling and enjoying every curve and crevice. Her new host body was perfect, beautiful. She licked the remains of June's juices off of her fingers. She knew that somewhere deep inside, June was tasting it as well. " _Let's do something fun._ "


	2. Chapter 2

With tears in her eyes, June barged into the bathroom. She fumbled to turn on the faucet and began throwing water onto her face. Her boyfriend, Colonel Rick Flag, was just outside, no doubt contemplating what she had just told him. Her body had just been hijacked by her alter ego, doing god knows what. Considering Rick's behavior, he, too, had witnessed the Enchantress go out to do whatever it was she did.

June stood at the sink, her face wet and panting. She gripped the sides of the sink as she thought about her words to Rick. She had told him to do whatever he could to destroy the Enchantress, even if it meant killing her. She meant every letter of that sentence, but something in the back of her mind nagged her, filling her with doubt. She saw that something when she looked in the mirror.

The Enchantress stared back at her, taking the place of her reflection. She was swaying, as if dancing to music only she could hear. "June Moon," she said in her usual hushed voice. "Why would you say those things about me?"

"Shut up!" June screamed, backing away from the mirror. She yelled when she felt something soft block her. She turned around and saw herself facing the Enchantress once more. The witch grasped June's shoulders and roughly pushed her back to the sink. Her hands slid to June's waist and she connected their crotches. The Enchantress was grinding on June.

"I thought you enjoyed this," she said, stroking June's face and hair. "This is what you craved when I took you, isn't it? The pleasure. He could fill your hunger for a moment, but you always wanted more of what you received in that cave."

"I…" June tried to object, but the more the Enchantress caressed every inch of her body, the more she lost her words. The disembodied witch wiped away June's tears with her thumbs, which transitioned into her cupping the archeologist's cheek in her hand. "But Rick's outside, what will he-?"

The Enchantress leaned in close enough that their lips touched. June could feel the entity's breath enter her own mouth. "He is nothing, June Moon," she said, her lips rubbing against June's. "Not when I'm around."

The witch pecked at June's mouth. A small teasing kiss to entice her host body. "Months since our first encounter, you _must_ be so thirsty for it. So hungry."

June breathed in sharply when the Enchantress fondled her rear. "Now do you want it or not?" asked the witch smugly.

June paused for a moment as the Enchantress continued to molest her body, tempting her. She answered with a deep kiss. "Good," said the entity. She took June's head in her hands and connected lips. Tongues battled each other for dominance as they entered each other's domains. June whimpered and moaned with each kiss. She clung onto the Enchantress like her life depended on it.

The witch broke off the kiss, but June continued trying to get more, leaning towards her with her mouth ajar. The Enchantress ran her finger down June's chest. The farther down she got, the more June's hoodie disintegrated. June bent back on the sink, knowing what the Enchantress was going to do to her. The witch took a nipple in her mouth and began licking and sucking. June shuddered at the sensation, and her grip on the sink tightened. Her core was growing moist with every touch on her breast.

The Enchantress must have read her mind, as she reached down to June's crotch, making her pants and underwear disappear. She started stroking her clit, running her hand along her lower lips and drawing out more fluids. June gasped as the Enchantress picked up the pace. She yelped and moaned more when the witch inserted a finger. As if in rhythm, the Enchantress inserted another finger after every two or three pumps. She stopped sucking on June's nippe and rested her head on her chest, as if wanting to feel it rise and fall in rapid succession as she drove June to orgasm.

Sure enough, June came on the Enchantress's fingers. Her knees buckled and her drop to the floor was gently slowed by the witch. June laid on the floor, naked and panting as her sex dripped with juices. The Enchantress laid on top of her, stroking her hair and caressing her cheek. She slipped her wet fingers into June's mouth, and the woman willingly sucked them dry. The witch then turned around until her own vagina was over June's face.

"Please me, June Moon." whispered the Enchantress as she played with June's slit. She flicked at the clitoris and pinched it. The touch made June gasp. She realized that the witch was giving her what she had wanted before: a second round. All she had to do was do the same thing to the Enchantress to get it.

June reached up and took hold the Enchantress's thighs, pulling her crotch closer to her face. It smelled of medicinal herbs and wet rocks. The Enchantress fully dropped to her knees, completely sitting on June's face. The archeologist didn't object, not that it would do her any good, and dug right in, licking and sucking on the witch's pussy like it was a lollipop. Meanwhile, the Enchantress breathed heavily, pleased by June's work. As a reward, she leaned forward and began kissing June's own vagina. Soon enough, the two identical looking women were sixty-nining each other, moaning and kissing and licking each other's womanhood.

The Enchantress was more reserved in showing her euphoria while June was more open, shaking with pleasure and moaning loudly into the witch's vagina. June eventually let go of the Enchantress's core, overwhelmed by the witch's work on hers. Crying out at the assault at her crotch, June was forced to resort to rubbing her lover's clit. As she approached her climax, June was compelled to pick up the pace. She stuck multiple fingers into the Enchantress's slit, pumping rapidly in the hopes that both would cum at the same time. Her work paid off. As she screamed and came into the Enchantress's mouth, the witch's own vagina sprayed fluid in June's face.

June moaned loudly as the Enchantress continued sucking on her clitoris. She lapped up the remains of the juices dripping out of the witch's sex. It tasted exotic, out of this world. June could hear the Enchantress breathing heavily, more than usual. She greatly enjoyed June's fingering her, much to the latter's relief. God knows what this ancient sorceress might do to her if she failed. The Enchantress sat up, her ass cheeks resting on June's chest. Her head was hung back, she was catching her breath. Both of them were. The witch turned towards her host body, who was sweating and panting profusely.

"I am pleased, June Moon," said the Enchantress, still staring intensely. "You may have one wish. One that does not require me to leave your sufficient body."

The doctor laid her head back, her heart still pounding and her vagina still tingling from the orgasm. "Please," she whispered. "Whatever you're planning...please don't hurt Rick."

"You want me to spare him?" asked the Enchantress, her expression blank.

"Please."

The Enchantress simply stared. She slowly nodded as she turned around. She lifted June's face up to hers. Her mouth glowed as she pressed her lips against June's.

June blinked. She was on the toilet, naked. Her hands had been caressing her breasts, pinching her nipples and rubbing her slit. She sighed. She wondered if the Enchantress will keep their deal. Was she pleased enough with June? June licked her fluids, sucking on her fingers until the juices were replaced with saliva. One more taste for her mistress in case.


End file.
